In the modern office environment or other work locations, the need for electrical power is ever increasing. Furthermore, several separate electrical circuits may be required in one area to accommodate various types of equipment such as computers, communication equipment, and other electrical equipment. Providing electrical power receptacles in the vicinities of various pieces of equipment requiring separate electrical circuitry, in a flexible and convenient manner, is a significant problem in the art.
Some systems incorporate switches in electrical outlet receptacle blocks to connect the outlet to different circuits. Others use adapters between the outlet and the plug of the electric cord. One particular arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,328 to D. G. McCarthy, issued Oct. 4, 1988. The patent discloses an electrical power block assembly for installation in a raceway of a wall panel of a type commonly used in modular wall systems for constructing office and other work areas. The prior arrangement includes a power block having seven wires, representing three separate circuits, and several ports for receiving electrical outlet receptacle adapters or modules. Different modules are used to connect a power cord or the like to the different circuits of the power block. Each of the ports of the power block has seven terminals, corresponding to the seven wires, and each of several outlet receptacle modules has a uniquely positioned set of three terminals for engaging a predetermined set of three of the seven power block terminals. In this manner, different outlet receptacle modules provide electrical connection to different ones of the three separate circuits. A disadvantage of this prior art arrangement is that a separate supply of receptacle modules must be kept and a receptacle module of the proper type must be found each time a change is to be made to a different circuit arrangement. This presents a substantial inconvenience to the user and requires a separate stocking of these parts.